Grey
by Rumiko96
Summary: Bohong bila aku tidak mencintaimu, bohong juga bila aku senang meninggalkanmu namun aku tidak bisa berbohong juga bila aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Bersamamu aku kehilangan arahku, kau membuatku melihat semuanya menjadi abu – abu –tidak jelas. KAISOO/KAITAO/YAOI/T


Bohong bila aku tidak mencintaimu, bohong juga bila aku senang meninggalkanmu namun aku tidak bisa berbohong juga bila aku tidak bisa bersamamu lagi. Bersamamu aku kehilangan arahku, kau membuatku melihat semuanya menjadi abu – abu –tidak jelas.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tahu kekasihnya tidak terlalu suka sarapan di rumah, dia tahu kekasihnya itu lebih memilih pergi kerja dengan perut kosong dan kembali tengah malam dengan mengendap – ngendap ke dalam kamar dan dia juga tahu kekasihnya akan beraroma lain saat pulang. Kyungsoo tahu itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo merasa bodoh dan tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya sedari tadi. Biasanya dia akan bangun pagi untuk menyiapkan sandwich serta kopi untuk dirinya dan kekasihnya –kai. Walaupun Kai tidak pernah sekalipun menyentuh sendwich ataupun kopi buatan kyungsoo sejak mereka bersama kyungsoo tidak pernah merasa marah untuk itu, dia tahu Kai tidak suka kebiasaannya diubah.

"Untuk apa aku memasak sebanyak ini" kyungsoo duduk dikursi makan yang di depannya tersaji segala macam menu untuk sarapan.

Matanya melirik jam dinding yang menunjukkan ke angka enam lewat lima belas, kyungsoo tidak tahu mengapa dia merasa gugup pagi ini. Tangan mungilnya kembali merapikan tatanan piring yang berisi makanan itu entah untuk apa.

CKLEK.

Kai berdiri di depan pintu menatap Kyungsoo dan meja makan dengan tatapan bertanya. Tidak berbeda dengan Kai hal itu juga dilakukan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Untuk apa semua ini" / "Kenapa kau menggunakan mantelmu" tanya Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan.

Mereka hanya saling pandang hingga Kai memutuskan pandangannya.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi hari ini aku benar – benar ingin makan bersamamu" Kyungsoo berkata tanpa menatap kekasihnya entah dia merasa takut.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka sarapan makanlah aku sudah hampir terlambat" ucap Kai sekenanya sambil melilitkan syal dilehernya.

"Kenapa kau memakai mantel dan syal ?" Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kai kali ini.

"Dingin" jawabnya lagi sambil membuka pintu apartemen mereka.

"Kau suka dingin" kali ini Kyungsoo merasa dirinya sedikit nekat karna mengatakan hal seperti itu pada kekasihnya tersebut.

Kai hanya menatap Kyungsoo dari ambang pintu dan tidak memperdulikan ucapannya lalu menutup pintu dengan keras, lebih tepatnya dia membanting pintu apartemen mereka.

"Sepertinya aku harus membuang kalian sama seperti sendwich-sendwich itu"

.

.

.

Kai tidak bohong bila hari ini dingin. Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri, satu jam yang lalu dia memasak ramen namun seketika Kyungsoo ingin sekali makan bersama Kai siang ini dan jadilah sekarang dia berjalan menuju perusahaan kekasihnya itu. Bukannya menggunakan mobil yang diberikan Kai ataupun bus Kyungsoo memilih untuk berjalan kaki.

"Aku benci dingin" langkahnya terhenti.

Kyungsoo menatap refleksi dirinya disebuah toko tua di dekat apartemen mereka. Dia sudah memakai semuanya yang bisa menghangatkan dirinya tapi tetap saja dia merasa dingin, lalu dia teringat dengan Kai.

Kai suka dingin, dia tidak akan menggunakan mantel, sarung tangan ataupun syal saat musim dingin. Kyungsoo selalu bertanya pada Kai kenapa dia menyukai hal itu namun setiap kali Kyungsoo bertanya Kai hanya menjawabnya dengan hal yang membuat Kyungsoo bertambah bingung.

"Kau sungguh tidak jelas" desis Kyungsoo sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

Jarak perusahaan Kai dan apartemen mereka tidak terlalu jauh namun bila berjalan kaki bisa memakan waktu hampir satu jam. Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan sarung tangannya dan menekan tombol 17, ini cukup lama karna hampir disetiap lantai lift akan berhenti.

Lift yang awalnya hanya ada dirinya sekarang berisi 8 orang, Kyungsoo cukup risih dengan perlakuan karyawan disini. Bukannya mereka tidak sopan namun mereka terlalu sopan kepada dirinya, setiap lift terbuka dan dimasuki seseorang, orang itu akan membungkuk pada Kyungsoo. Yang Presdir disini bukan dirinya namun Kai.

Akhirnya setelah hampir 10 menit Kyungsoo sampai di lantai paling atas gedung itu. Lantai itu sepi karna hanya ada ruangan Kai dan sebuah meja untuk sekretaris kekasihnya. Kyungsoo kembali tersenyum,

_Kau tidak suka keramaian akupun begitu_

"Kyungsoo" ucap seseorang dari pintu ruangan kekasihnya, Luhan –sekretaris Kai.

Jika semua karyawan memandangnya sebagai Presdir kedua beda halnya dengan rusa asal China ini, dia menatap Kyungsoo seperti tatapan seorang teman. Kyungsoo suka itu, Luhan selalu jujur walaupun itu sekedar pandangan dari matanya.

"Kau membawakan itu untukku ?" Luhan langsung berlari dan mengambil kantong yang berisi kotak makan yang dibawa Kyungsoo dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Ge tidak bisakah kau bertanya dulu sebelum merebutnya" Kyungsoo menggeplak kepala pemuda yang lebih tua darinya itu dengan cukup kuat.

"Kalau bukan untukku siapa lagi ? memangnya ada siapa lagi disini kecuali aku"

"..."

"Bagaimana Kai ? Apa sudah baikkan ?"

"..."

"Wahh ini sangat enak Kyung"

Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap Luhan yang melahap semua makanan yang dibawanya.

"Kyungsoo kau tidak perlu menungguiku makan siang, pulanglah dan rawat kekasihmu itu dan bilang padanya semuanya sudah kukerjakan dengan baik"

"..."

"KYUNGSOO" teriak Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi tidak bergeming.

Kyungsoo sedikit tersentak saat Tao berteriak padanya, dia hanya tersenyum simpul dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hm dia baik – baik saja Ge, tenang saja"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo diam duduk di pinggir tempat tidur mereka, dibiarkannya pintu kamarnya terbuka dan tidak memperdulikan udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya dari tadi.

"Dia baik-baik saja hingga bisa berbohong padaku"

Lama Kyungsoo berdiam diri dan sekarang langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap, paru-parunya terasa ditusuk – tusuk karna sedari tadi membiarkan udara dingin masuk.

Ini kebiasaan lamanya, menunggu Kai pulang hingga larut malam. Kyungsoo menyukai hal ini karna dia akan teringat dengan kenangan yang dimilikinya bersama Kai namun hal ini tidak lagi disukainya semenjak beberapa minggu ini. Kyungsoo berhenti menunggu Kai dan mengingat kenangan mereka.

Sekeras apapun dicoba Kyungsoo tidak bisa memejamkan matanya setiap matanya terpejam hanya bayangan Kai yang muncul. Darahnya berdesir saat kembali munutup matanya. Dia melihat bayangan dirinya dan Kai dimusim panas itu, disaat mereka benar-benar saling jatuh untuk satu sama lain.

"Kau membuatku bingung Kai"

.

.

.

"Kau pulang jam berapa ?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan serak pada Kai yang sedang memasang dasi sendiri.

"Sekitar pukul 2 mungkin" jawabnya sambil melirik Kyungsoo dari kaca.

"Sibuk ?"

"Hm"

Kyungsoo diam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi jika Kai hanya menjawab seperti itu. Kyungsoo bangkit dan berniat untuk membantu Kai untuk memasangkan dasi untuk kekasihnya, namun Kai langsung mundur saat tangan mungil Kyungsoo ingin menggantikan tangannya.

"Aku bisa" jawab Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo terdiam.

Kyungsoo menatap punggung Kai ingin sekali dia memeluk tubuh itu, ingin sekali Kyungsoo mencium tubuh itu tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya takut untuk melakukan semua itu. Kyungsoo takut saat dia memeluk dan mencium tubuh Kai dia akan dapat mencium aroma lain dari tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku pergi"

BLAM

"Tidakkah kau tunggu dulu aku menjawab baru kau bisa pergi Kai"

.

.

.

Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berada di perusahaan tapi tidak tahu mengapa Kai malah sengaja melakukannya. Kai merasa ada yang aneh saat berada berdua dengan Kyungsoo, mereka terasa canggung.

Kai duduk melamun sambil menatap ke arah kota dari dalam perusahaannya, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya bila pemuda panda itu belum datang. Kai bahkan lupa apa jadwalnya hari ini.

Drrtt Drtt Drtt

**From : My star**

**Sarapan denganku ?**

Kai tersenyum membaca pesan singkat itu

**To : My Star**

**Diranjangmu ?**

Kai yakin orang yang menerima pesannya sedang bersemu merah saat membaca balasan darinya.

**From : My star**

**Appetizer atau langsung main cousin ?**

Kai tidak bodoh dia tahu itu sebuah undangan terbuka untuknya, dia langsung menyambar jasnya dan berlari keluar ruangan. Dari sudut matanya dia bisa melihat Luhan yang cukup terkejut saat dia tiba – tiba keluar dengan terburu – buru.

"Aku ada janji" teriak Kai dari dalam lift, dia hanya tersenyum simpul saat bibir Luhan merapalkan sebuah kalimat _kau-tidak-ada-janji-pagi-ini._

_._

_._

_._

Kai suka saat bibir itu menyebut namanya dibawah kontrol dirinya, kai suka saat bibir itu memohon dan meminta seakan tidak ada hari esok, kai juga suka saat mengecap rasa manis dan tembakau dari bibir kecil itu.

Kai lupa sudah berapa kali dia memasuki lelaki panda dibawahnya ini namun dia yakin sekarang langit sudah sangat terang. Jangan salahkan dia yang lupa waktu salahkan saja lelaki dibawahnya ini yang terlalu seksi.

"K-Kai " Tao memanggil nama itu dengan napas yang terputus-putus usai aktifitas panas mereka, Kai yang kepalanya bersembunyi di potongan leher Tao tidak bergeming, dia lebih suka mencium pelan leher pemuda panda tersebut.

"Kai" kali ini Tao memanggilnya dengan sedikit keras mau tidak mau dia harus melepaskan leher yang menggoda itu. "Ini sudah siang" ucap tao sembari menyisipkan jari-jarinya pada rambut pemuda raven tersebut. Tao tersenyum saat Kai hanya menatapnya.

"Kembalilah ke perusahaanmu Tuan Kim" ucap tao pelan sambil mencium hidung Kai, dia tertawa saat Kai memasang wajah tidak setujunya. Tao mendorong pelan tubuh Kai yang menempel padanya "Kembalilah" ujarnya lebih pelan.

Kai bisa melihat dari mata itu jika Tao tidak menginginkannya pergi namun bibir itu tetap berkata lain. "Apa ini akibat karna kau sering merokok ?" tanya Kai dingin, Tao mengernyitkan dahinya saat merasakan perubahan pada Kai.

"Jika kau meminta aku tidak akan pergi" sambung Kai yang kembali memeluk Tao namun Tao tidak menjawab. "Diam berarti iya Huang"

Untuk detik itu Tao lupa untuk caranya menolak atau berkata tidak, dia hanya meminta biarkan dia menjadi egois hari ini. Dia ingin tetap seperti ini dimana Kai berada disisinya dan memeluknya saat dia tertidur. Sebut dia jalang tapi memang itu adanya, dia seorang jalang yang berani tidur dengan kekasih orang lain.

.

.

.

"Loh aku pikir Kai ada janji denganmu Kyung" ujar Luhan dengan menatap bingung Kyungsoo.

"Tadi pagi dia bilang ada janji" lanjut Luhan sambil mengecek kembali jadwal PRESDIR perusahaan tersebut atas permintaan Kyungsoo. "Dia seharusnya tidak ada janji hari ini, free"

Kyungsoo hanya menatap pintu ruangan kekasihnya tanpa berniat untuk masuk.

"Kau bisa menunggunya di dalam dia pasti kembali sebenrar lagi" tenang Luhan sambil menepuk bahunya.

"Bolehkah ?" Luhan hanya tertawa saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Tentu saja kaukan calon istrinya Kyung" goda Luhan, Luhan tidak sadar tubuh kecil itu menegang saat Luhan mengatakan bahwa dia 'calon istrinya' Kyungsoo merasa ragu akan hal itu.

Hal pertama yang merasuki pikirannya saat memasuki ruangan Kai adalah aroma citrus dan lemon yang menyegarkan. Dia ingat ini adalah aroma yang dipilihkan Kyungsoo saat Kai resmi menjadi PRESDIR diperusahaan ayahnya Kai. Setidaknya masih ada hal yang mengingatkan betapa bahagianya mereka _dulu._

Kyungsoo duduk dikursi dimana Kai biasa duduk, diputar-putarnya kursi itu dengan pelan.

_Sepi._

Kyungsoo kembali melamun. Pikirannya melayang pada hal yang menganggunya belakangan ini, entahlah ini bisa disebut masalah atau tidak karna dia sendiri tidak pernah membicarakannya bersama Kai.

Kyungsoo tidak tahu mulai kapan suasana diantara mereka berubah menjadi canggung, dia tidak tahu sejak kapan dia takut menatap Kai saat akan mengatakan sesuatu, dia juga tidak tahu sejak kapan Kai beraroma lain saat pulang tengah malam.

Kursi kerja Kai berdecit saat Kyungsoo menggenggam meja di depannya dengan kuat untuk menghentikan putaran yang dibuatnya. Kepalanya terasa agak sedikit pening karna tindakannya barusan.

"Kita lihat apa yang bisa kutemukan" ucap kyungsoo sedikit bersemangat saat mengingat kebiasaan Kai suka menyimpan permen karet untuk menghilangkan aroma kopi dimulutnya. Tangan – tangan mungil itu membuka satu persatu laci kerja Kai.

"Surat ?" Kyungsoo sedikit heran melihat surat yang dipegangnya. Surat itu tidak memiliki nama ataupun alamat hanya sebuah inisial yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang yang dikenalnya. Seingatnya Kai tidak terlalu suka menyimpan surat di dalam perusahaannya, Kai akan mengembalikan surat-surat itu kepada Luhan setelah membacanya.

Yang lebih mengherankan lagi surat itu masih terlihat rapi dan mengeluarkan aroma spice dan sumtuous flower, "Oriental ?" gumamnya. Kyungsoo ingat dulu dia pernah mengerjai Kai dengan menumpahkan parfume beraroma oriental diair mandinya dan berakhir dengan Kai yang marah padanya, Kai membenci aroma oriental.

Kyungsoo membuka surat itu dengan hati-hati takut apabila surat itu rusak dan Kai mengetahuinya, saat dibuka aroma sumtuous flower semakin menguar di udara.

.

.

.

_Surat ini hanya sebuah jeritan kecil dari hatiku padamu yang tak akan pernah terucap kepadamu_

_Saat bersamamu semuanya terasa benar walaupun kita tahu itu semua salah_

_Pandanganku selalu mengabur saat kau memberikan semuanya padaku namun kau terlihat tidak memperdulikannya_

_Setiap saat aku memohon kau membuatku menjadi seseorang yang egois dan membiarkanku terbakar oleh rasa bersalah dan kau tetap tidak bergeming_

_Kau membakar diriku saat tatapanmu menelanjangiku sendiri di ranjangku dan kau selalu melakukan itu seolah semuanya benar, kau tahu itu salah_

_Kau selalu berkata akan mengabulkannya saat aku meminta tapi kau tak pernah membiarkanku berbicara saat aku akan meminta,_

_Kumohon tinggalkan aku dan kembalilah padanya._

_._

_._

_._

Air mata itu masih menggantung di dagunya saat dia mulai berhenti menangis, masih terlihat jelas bekas air mata yang mengering di mukanya. Ini bukan sifatnya yang menangis berjam – jam karna dia tahu seorang laki – laki tidak sepantasnya menangis walaupun dia berbeda dari laki – laki lain –Gay.

Kyungsoo melirik handphonenya yang sedari tadi bergetar, dari sudut pandangannya dia bisa melihat nama Luhan yang tampil sedikit kecewa saat dia tahu itu bukan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum getir saat meninggalkan ruangan Kai tanpa berkata sepatah katapun pada Luhan.

"KYUNGSOO KAU" teriakannya terhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo terduduk memeluk lutunya sendiri.

Kyungsoo tidak bergeming dia tetap duduk dan menatap ke arah keluar, "Kyungsoo" kali ini suara Kai melembut, bisa dilihatnya bekas air mata diwajah Kyungsoo. Pandangan mereka bertemu namun tidak ada yang bersuara.

"Aku lelah" Kyungsoo sedikit mendorong badan Kai yang berada di depannya saat ingin berdiri. "Apa merokok merupakan kebiasaan barumu ?" tanyanya sebelum menutup tubuh kecilnya dengan selimut.

.

.

.

Pagi ini tidak ada sendwich ataupun kopi hangat yang biasanya tersaji dimeja makan, tidak ada tatapan semangat dari pemuda bermata bulat itu. Kyungsoo hanya duduk menatap ke arah luar dengan Kai yang sedari tadi diam.

Mereka sama – sama tahu bahwa kesunyiaan merupakan hal yang merupakan mereka sukai namun bukan kesunyiaan yang seperti ini.

"Aku tidak merokok" ucap Kai sembari menatap Kyungsoo yang tidak bergeming. Kyungsoo menarik tangannya saat Kai berusaha mengenggamnya. "Kau salah paham" ujar Kai sambil menarik dagu kekasihnya itu, dia benci diacuhkan.

Mata itu yang dirindukannya sejak dulu namun sekarang hanya dengan menatapnya saja membuatnya terluka dari dalam. "Tidak ada yang salah semuanya sudah jelas" Kyungsoo berkata dengan tenang bahkan terlalu tenang.

"Aku mohon dengarkan aku dulu" mohon Kai yang sekarang sudah berlutut di samping Kyungsoo.

"Apa aku harus melihat kalian bercinta dulu agar semuanya lebih jelas Kim Jongin ?" desis Kyungsoo.

Rahang Kai mengeras tiba-tiba lututnya melemas saat mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu, dia tidak bisa berkata lagi.

"Siapa dia ?"

"Hanya ada kau"

"Huang mudakan ?" kyungsoo bertanya dengan tenang, dia tersenyum saat melihat Kai yang bungkam. Dielusnya kepala kekasihnya sebelum meninggalkan Kai sendiri "Aku ingin mencari udara segar"

.

.

.

"Kai terlihat tidak terlalu baik" ucap Luhan sambil melirik Kyungsoo yang berdiri di beranda kamar miliknya. "Masuklah diluar sangat dingin" namun Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkannya. "Kembalilah Kyung jangan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri"

"Diriku sendiri ?" Kyungsoo tertawa saat melontarkan pertanyaan itu pada Luhan.

"Apa dia memikirkanku saat bercinta dengan Huang muda itu ?"

Luhan tidak menjawab karna dia sendiri tidak tahu masalah pasangan itu tapi yang dia tahu Kai tidur dengan laki – laki lain, entah itu karna Kai bosan atau entahlah Luhan tidak suka mencampuri urusan orang lain walaupun urusan temannya sendiri. Luhan bahkan tidak bertanya saat Kyungsoo datang dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir yang dilakukannya hanya menangkan pemuda itu.

"Aku-"

"Kai tidak pulang ke apartemen beberapa hari ini" potong Luhan, "Besok natal aku tahu ini bukan urusanku tapi aku harap kalian akan kembali seperti semula besok".

Kyungsoo hanya diam bukannya dia tidak perduli pada Kai dia sangat perduli, setiap siang dia akan memasak namun saat semuanya telah siap dia akan tersadar dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Sulit baginya untuk menjauh dari laki – laki yang sudah bersamanya sejak 2 tahun yang lalu itu.

Ditatapnya pesan-pesan yang Kai kirim semenjak dia meninggalkan pemuda itu, kyungsoo terlalu takut untuk membaca isi pesan tersebut. Kyungsoo takut untuk Kai akan mengatakan hal itu, dia tidak siap dan tidak akan siap.

"Berbaikanlah" ucap Luhan dari balik selimutnya pada Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap ?" tanya Luhan dengan semangat, Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat penampilan Luhan. Luhan terlihat sangat mempesona pantas saja Sehun menggilainya pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kalian akan baik-baik saja" tenang Luhan pada Kyungsoo, "Kau sudah membawakannya kue ?" tanya Luhan dan dijawab anggukan kepala oleh Kyungsoo, "Hadiah ?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sudah semua Ge" ujar Kyungsoo sembari membuka pintu mobil.

"Sampaikan salamku pada suamimu itu ya Kyung" goda Luhan sebelum meninggalkannya di depan perusahaan Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi godaan Luhan dengan senyuman, Luhan tidak akan pernah puas menggodanya semenjak mereka bertemu di China. Cukup lama Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu masuk perusahaan tersebut, disinilah dulu dia bertemu dengan Kai.

Musim semi 3 tahun yang lalu dia bertemu Kai di depan perusahaan ini saat dia akan melamar sebagai pegawai magang karna itu merupakan syarat untuk bisa lulus diuniversitasnya. Mereka hanya bertemu dan tidak mengucapkan apapun.

Saat musim panas tiba dia mendapat panggilan dan disanalah dia bertemu Kai kembali. Saat itu Kyungsoo mengira Kai seorang berandalan yang kerjanya mengganggu Luhan, Kyungsoo mengira Kai adalah kekasih Luhan karna selalu menempel pada pemuda itu.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah ke dalam lift dan tiba-tiba gambaran itu muncul, gambaran di musim gugur. Untuk pertama kalinya dia berbicara dengan pemuda itu, kyungsoo bahkan ingat mengapa dia berbicara dengan Kai saat itu atau lebih tepatnya dia membentak Kai.

"Apa kau masih suka bermain dengan lift Kai" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

_Rasanya kyungsoo ingin sekali melempar pemuda tan yang sedari tadi memainkan lift itu, sudah lebih dari 5x suara dentingan lift itu menganggungnya karna pemuda itu. Pemuda itu sengaja memainkan lift dan menghentikannya tepat didivisinya berada dan ruangan paling atas. Kyungsoo merutuki ketua divisinya karna meletakkannya yang seorang pegawai lepas di dekat lift._

_TING _

_Lift itu kembali terbuka dan menampakan pemuda tan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. Kyungsoo heran kenapa tidak ada orang yang mengusir pemuda itu padahal pemuda itu menganggu sejak pertama berada di perusahaan itu._

"_Apa karna dia pacar Luhan dia bisa sesuka hatinya" dengus Kyungsoo._

_Lift itu kembali tertutup dan naik lagi ke lantai paling atas. Kyungsoo menatap lift itu dengan was-was berharap pemuda itu tidak akan turun lagi ke divisinya magang tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo memang sial hari ini._

_Dengan berbekal buku telpon digenggamannya dia berdiri di depan lift, dia berpikir bila tidak ada yang menghentikan pemuda itu maka dia yang akan melakukannya._

_TING_

_Pemuda itu terkejut saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri di depan lift belum lagi dengan buku yang berada ditangan Kyungsoo. Tanpa penjelasan Kyungsoo langsung menarik kerah baju pemuda tersebut dan memukulinya dengan buku telpon yang digenggamnya._

"_Dasar kau berandalan, ini kantor bukan tempar bermain" ujar Kyungsoo dengan kesal sambil memukuli pemuda itu. pemuda itu tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa dia hanya mengaduh sakit dan menutupi wajahnya._

_._

_._

_._

TING

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau kau pengganti Presdir" kekeh Kyungsoo.

Ditatapnya pintu besar yang terbuka sedikit itu cukup lama dia belum berniat untuk membuka pintu itu. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan baginya setiap akan mengunjungi Kai, entah sekuat apa dia mencoba untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan anehnya dia selalu gagal. Saat ditanya Kai dia hanya akan tersenyum.

Dahinya mengernyit heran saat mencium aroma tembakau dan wine yang bercampur menjadi satu. Tubuhnya seketika menegang saat suara-suara kecil terdengar dari balik pintu itu, Kyungsoo berharap semua itu hanya halusinasinya. Tangannya bergetar saat membuka pintu itu.

Pertahanan Kyungsoo runtuh saat melihat Kai bersama pemuda itu, mereka tidak mengunakan sehelai benangpun. Tangannya bergetar hebat dan menyebabkan kue dan hadiah yang dipegangnya jatuh. Hancur.

Kai tidak sadar bila Kyungsoo melihat semuanya Kai bahkan tidak sadar bahwa tepat hari ini merupakan hari jadi mereka yang ke tiga tahun.

.

.

.

Katakan Kyungsoo bodoh dia bahkan memilih masuk dan menonton kedua orang itu bercinta sambil duduk dalam diam.

"Kyungsoo" Tao terkejut dan langsung mendorong Kai yang menindihnya.

"Apa aku harus menunggu di luar hingga acara kalian selesai ?" ucapnya santai. "Baiklah aku akan menunggu diluar"

Kyungsoo dapat melihat Tao panik saat dirinya benar-benar jalan keluar sedangkan Kai sendiri masih terlalu terkejut bahkan Kyungsoo yakin Kai lupa jika dia belum menggunakan baju.

"Kai kejar dia" teriak Tao panik pada Kai yang masih terduduk di lantai sedangkan Tao sendiri sudah panik memakai bajunya.

.

.

.

"Kau merokok ?" tanya Kyungsoo santai pada kai yang berada di depannya, pemuda itu hanya menggunakan celana panjangnya dan membiarkan bagain atasnya terbuka.

"Tao" jawab Kai pelan.

"Dia yang beraroma sumtuous flowerkan ?" tanya Kyungsoo acuh.

"Kyung-"

"Seburuk itu ya hingga kau berselingkuh dengannya" potong Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kearah Kai, Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus seperti apa. Sakit sekali rasanya melihat kekasihnya sendiri bercinta dengan mata kepalanya sendiri tepat di hari jadi mereka yang ketiga dan hari itu saat natal.

"Aku tidak bisa" jawab Kai mendekat kearah Kyungsoo bermaksud untuk memeluknya namun Kyungsoo langsung mundur.

"Jangan" desis Kyungsoo pelan, badannya bergetar saat Kai akan memeluknya.

"Aku bisa jelaskan" terang Kai dengan pelan mendekati Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang akan kau jelaskan lagi ? Aku sudah melihat semuanya" suaranya mulai bergetar namun dia tidak bisa menangis sekarang tidak dihadapan Kai.

"Kyungsoo ini salah" Tao muncul dengen keringat yang menghiasi pelipisnya tapi Tao lebih mengenaskan, matanya sudah memerah. Kyungsoo tersenyum, dia berpikir sebenarnya siapa yang dikhianati disini, mengapa Tao yang menangis seperti orang gila sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang salah Tao" ucap Kyungsoo pelan sambil membenarkan kancing kemeja Tao yang tidak terkancing "Tidak salah untuk mencintai seseorang walaupun dia kekasih orang lain"

"Yang salah adalah aku, aku yang tidak bisa membuatnya tetap bersamaku dan akhirnya dia menemukan tempatnya berpulang yang lain" Tao tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak menangis air matanya mengalir begitu saja. Kai yang melihat hal itu mencoba untuk menarik tangan Kyungsoo namun ditepisnya.

"Maaf" Tao berucap dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Tidak aku seharusnya berkata terima kasih padamu" dielusnya surai kelam milik tao, "Terima kasih sudah membuat semuanya jelas Tao, Kai bukan lagi milikku" Kyungsoo berkata hal itu dengan tenang.

Kai meringis saat mendengar Kyungsoo berkata hal itu, dia tahu Kyungsoo bukan tipe orang yang meledak-ledak tapi dia tidak tahu Kyungsoo akan seperti ini. Kai bahkan merasa sudah tidak memiliki laki-laki bermata bulat itu saat Kyungsoo memilih tidak menatapnya dari tadi. Seandainya Kai tahu apa maksud dari tindakan Kyungsoo ini.

"Dia selalu membuatku kehilangan arahku semenjak kami bertemu" Kyungsoo terdiam dan tertawa, "Tapi aku selalu yakin dia akan selalu menuntunku" sambungnya lagi dengan senyuman kecut diwajahnya. "Namun semakin ke sini semuanya semakin tidak jelas" suaranya kembali bergetar "Aku bisa merasakan cintanya namun aku tidak bisa menggapainya lagi begitupun dengan dirinya"

"Kita bisa memulai dari awal" potong Kai.

"Tidak bisakah kau belajar dari pengalaman ? Tidak bisakah kau membuat sesuatu menjadi jelas ?" ucap Kyungsoo dingin, dia sungguh tidak paham dengan jalan pikir Kai sekarang. "Kau membuatku melihat semuanya menjadi abu-abu dengan ketidak pastianmu"

"A-aku hanya-"

"Dan kau ingin melakukannya dengan Tao sekarang" dari sudut padangannya, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Tao yang memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan air mata yang tetap mengalir.

"Aku mencintamu masih, tapi kita tidak bisa bersama Kai"

Baru Kai ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun Kyungsoo sudah membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman itu tidak menuntut seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan dihari yang lalu, itu sebuah ciuman yang menghantarkan betapa hancurnya seorang Kyungsoo. Kai menangis dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan itu saat air mata Kai jatuh dibibir Kai.

"Semuanya berawal disini dan harus berakhir disini juga, aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin" bisik Kyungsoo pelan.

.

.

.

END

Eh habis ya ? ._. aku sendiri gk tahu nulis apa ini cuman iseng dan emang hasilnya pun jadi gak jelas gini *sobs*

Gak tau kenapa jadi mau buat jadi Kaisoo padahal gak ngeship mereka tapi pengen aja/loh


End file.
